The Poker Game
by HurricaneWhip
Summary: Junpei and Ryoji decide to challenge Yukari and Minako to a poker game.  one-shot


**A/N:** This is kind of an overdone storyline but I sooo wanted to do this so I decided to do it anyway. I originally wanted to explain how poker is played but realized that would be a) too boring and b) would make this one-shot far longer than it needed to be. So I opted out. Also was supposed to be based on Texas Hold'em but ended up changing. Oops.

**The Poker Game**

Junpei looked to his right at his partner in crime, Ryoji. The raven-haired teen was looking at him with a grim expression. Ryoji nodded almost imperceptibly before he set his attention to the cards in front of him. It was Junpei's cue.

After dealing out the cards, Junpei sat back down on the couch beside his friend. "So..." he said, hoping he sounded casual, "how about we make this poker game interesting, ladies?"

"What? You mean for money?" Yukari asked, her voice raising just an octave above 'indoor voice'. "But you just taught us how to play this stupid game! I had to ask you to teach us!"

"Hmm..." Minako added, staring intently at her cards before switching her gaze to the cheat sheet the two young women had been given. It had taken a lot of convincing to get the two females to play poker with them, but that was only the first part of their plan. Part two would be much more difficult. "I don't think that would be fair, Junpei," The SEES leader added before once again looking back at her cards, furrowing her brow in what looked to be confusion.

"Right!" Yukari agreed, standing up angrily. "You've known how to play this game far longer than us, you and Ryoji will take all our money! I'm still not sure if I understand the rules of this card game!"

"You and me both, Yukari-chan," Ryoji laughed airily. "Junpei-kun only taught me how to play poker a few days ago when he first bought this deck of cards." He held up a cheat sheet of his own. "I'm still getting the hang of it, actually."

Yukari sat back down, having calmed down hearing this new found information about the friendly transfer student. "I still think that gives a certain person an unfair advantage."

"So it won't be for money, simple as that, Yuka-tan," Junpei replied grinning. Now was the moment of truth. "Instead of for money, how 'bout we play for...clothing. Like...strip poker."

"_What?"_ Yukari yelled, standing up and stomping over to where Junpei sat. She grabbed him by his collar and brought him to eye level with her. "What is _wrong_ with you, Stupei? What makes you think Minako and I are going to play _strip poker_?"

Glaring daggers into his eyes, Junpei swallowed in fear. This wasn't going as planned. He and Ryoji knew there would be resistance, but he didn't expect his life to be in danger because of it. Struggling to get out of the enraged woman's grasp, Junpei looked over to his ally for support.

He was glad to see his friend stand up and try to aid him. "Now, now, Yukari-chan calm-"

"Shut up, Ryoji-kun! Didn't you two see enough at the hot springs in Kyoto?" she snarled back.

"Only if you agree to a few conditions." Minako stated, as she continued to stay seated on the couch of them.

The statement seemed to have stunned Yukari, if the loosened grip on Junpei's shirt collar was any indication. Grateful for the assistance from an unexpected source, Junpei squirmed away and hid behind Ryoji, in fear of another outburst.

"Y-you can't be seriously considering going along with this!" Yukari shouted.

"Depends if Junpei and Ryoji agree to what I say," Minako answered, smiling. The red-eyed female brought her gaze over to the cowering duo. Her eyes meant business and Junpei couldn't help but wonder if Minako had known that this was their plan all along. "First and most important: once someone's down to their underwear, if they lose the next round it's game over."

Ryoji and Junpei looked at each other hesitantly. It wasn't exactly what they wanted but it could still result in eye candy. "Of course, Minako-chan~ We wouldn't dream of going any further!" Ryoji agreed readily.

Yukari snorted as she abandoned the two in favour of sitting beside her leader and friend. "I still don't like this."

"And secondly, you two will treat us to food after school tomorrow. Whatever we want, we get." Minako smiled pleasantly as Junpei recalled how much that small frame could actually eat. His wallet would be weeping tomorrow. He nodded slowly.

"Dessert too," Yukari added.

Ryoji nodded eagerly. "Whatever you two want, we'll buy."

"So how do we play this?" Yukari asked, her voice still tinged with a slight biting attitude. She wasn't happy, but she was at least playing along and frankly, that was the best Junpei could ask for.

"It's so simple," he replied trying to sound confident. "The winner of each round picks someone to take off a piece of clothing. No more, no less."

Yukari huffed before picking up her cards. "Whatever, let's just get this over with."

* * *

><p>The first round had gone exactly as Junpei hoped. Well, almost. Junpei hadn't been the winner, but Ryoji had been. With a "Minako-chan~" the SEES leader had sighed in defeat and taken off her headphones, placing them to the left of her on the couch she and Yukari had stationed themselves. Junpei had laughed at her novice mistake. Minako's hand didn't even have a single pair. Her attempt at a bluff had failed completely.<p>

Junpei grinned to himself. This was going to be easier than he thought.

* * *

><p>Minako sat stoically on the couch, staring straight at Junpei. He studied her face and he could see just a small hint of amusement on her eyes. She was enjoying this.<p>

But so was Yukari for that matter. Having folded her hand, she sat restlessly on the couch as she laughed relentlessly at Minako's two victims.

Clothes laying on the ground, Junpei sat shivering beside an equally bare Ryoji. It was cold inside the dorm. But colder still had been the mercy granted to him by the cruel woman sitting across the room from him.

The game had gone so well for the first few rounds. Ryoji had proven himself to be a quick study and won three of the first handful of the rounds, and Junpei had won the other two. They were completely dominating the game.

But, then a complete reversal of fortune hit them. Beginner's luck had graced Minako and she won round after round, selecting Junpei to take off a piece of clothing each time. When he found himself down to his boxers, Junpei despaired. The game was over before it had really begun. But then, as what Junpei had originally felt was an act of mercy, Minako had selected Ryoji to take off a piece of item. He saw a faint light at the end of the tunnel. There was still a chance to start winning again and get the girls to start showing some luscious skin.

Unfortunately, he realized her ploy too late. As she continued to win and Ryoji continued to remove pieces of clothing (perhaps too eagerly), Junpei found himself getting colder as time went by. And that's when he finally understood the gravity of the situation. She was prolonging his torture. He wondered if he was going to be the first person to freeze to death in a well-heated dorm.

And the two women were absolutely enjoying it.

Finally, Ryoji found himself down to his boxers and the final cards had been dealt. This was it. If either Ryoji or himself won this hand, they could live to play another round and maybe turn the tables. If not...game over.

Junpei looked at his cards and had to stop himself from grinning like an idiot. He had two kings and three 5's. Full house. He could win it.

Ryoji let out a mock sigh of sadness and put down his cards. "I fold."

Yukari groaned as she put her own cards down. "I'm out too."

It was just Junpei versus Minako now. He watched as her crimson eyes gazed at her cards. One second passed by, two seconds, three seconds...the longer he looked, the less likely she was to show a single sign of what kind of cards she possessed.

As he was about to give up on studying her, he noticed the faint change in expression on her face. She bit her lip quickly before returning to that neutral expression of revealing nothing. He smiled as he finally understood the meaning of that small grimace. It occurred each time she had nothing in her hands but didn't want to give up.

Perhaps if he had noticed this habit of hers before, Junpei and Ryoji wouldn't have found themselves in a life-or-death situation right now. But he also wondered if the only reason he _had_noticed was because he was in the position he was at the moment.

Junpei laid his cards on the table, face up. "Full house," he grinned.

Minako looked down at his cards and nodded to herself. "Ah."

Junpei nodded triumphantly. "Don't tell me, I know you've got nothing. And let me tell ya, you play a _great_ game. You picked it up quick. Quicker than Ryoji, even. Beginner's luck always amazes me but it has to run out sometime, you know?" He knew he was rambling now, but Junpei didn't care. He had finally broken the lucky girl's streak. He wanted to revel in it for a few moments.

"Hmm...I don't really remember..." Minako began as she continued to look at her cards her tone light. Junpei found he didn't like that tone.

"Don't remember what?"

Minako smiled innocently. "I don't recall ever saying I didn't know how to play poker." She lay her cards on the table and Junpei felt his heart fall into his stomach.

Four Queens.

She had won.

"Junpei," she said as her smile took on a menacing look. "Game over."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is supposed to be funny, but I don't know how funny it really is. :/ I hope you liked this little one shot anyway. Apologies to those who don't lol.


End file.
